Song Drabbles
by csiny96
Summary: iTunes shuffle and 10 songs picked out. All based on Mac/Jo pairing. Are NOT connected to 'More Than a Lab Rumour' Just something I felt like doing. Mixed genres but ratings are roughly the same K /T. Please R&R!


**Mac/Jo Song-Fic Drabbles**

**So I fancied putting iTunes on shuffle and flicking through the songs. They're just drabbles, all set in different times, different circumstances but they're only from either Mac's POV or Jo's POV. They're also different genres and some are happy as others are a bit sad. They are in no way connected to each other, as they are not connected to my other Mac/Jo fic. I am currently trying to decide what to write for the next chapter and I wanted to do something a little less committed than that for a change. I will eventually post another chapter with more fluff for that fic! Okay, so if you want to listen to the songs each drabble is based off then the title and artist is named at the top of each one. There are 10 by the way. I own nothing, not the songs, characters, show etc. Hope you enjoy and please R&R! **

When You Say Nothing At All – Ronan Keating

It was times like this that I loved the most. When we gazed into each other's eyes and we became oblivious to the rest of the world. Married for two and a half years and yet we could still discover new things about each other. No words were ever needed in the moments like this; we didn't need to say _'I love you'_ as our eyes spoke it so much better. All of our eternal promises were told to one another through our eyes, it was so much better like this. We never needed words, we understood each other so well that words could almost ruin the meanings. I know that whatever happens, we will never leave each other, and together until death do us part. Secret smiles, looks, nods and touches… We needed each other.

Wouldn't It Be Good – Cascada

I felt sick. I loved him so much and yet he was taken away from me so easily. One bullet and he was gone. We had always had to think about our next moves. Our life was dangerous, not the carefree one we desired to live together. But now he was gone and all I wanted to do was be there with him. He was now living the carefree dream that I wanted so badly. I was left in the city I had loved; he had loved. It used to feel so full of energy but now it felt dull, lifeless. I wanted to be up in the clouds with him, a better life… with the man I love. Nobody quite understands how much I wished it was me. They never will, I know that when Ellie's grown up I will finally go up there and we will be together once more.

Out of Reach – Gabrielle

Disbelief. Torn apart. Shock. Loneliness. Depression. _Heartbroken. _He was gone. Mac Taylor had gone, to New Orleans. He never quite loved me, it was always her. He was hurting and I was head over heels in love with him, so we came together. 3 beautiful, short months. I won't deny it, they were the best of my life… yet the worse. He broke it off, said his heart lied somewhere else, he said he had to get away; find himself. I replaced her and it hurt him. Danny told me that they're engaged. Personally I'd rather ignore it. Pretend it never happened but here I am the new head of the NY Crime Lab and I've turned into the boss that never sleeps. I know that I gotta keep busy, avoid the heartbreak. He never loved me, I just believed he did. Now… now he's gone, he's out of reach.

We've Got Tonight – Ronan Keating & Lulu

She had told me her plans. Ben & Jerry's and a chick flick. The week had exhausted us both. My plans consisted of flicking through the case folders on the end of my desk. But then she happened to look at me. _That_ look. The look I die for. Case folders out of my mind, we walked together to my apartment. We both needed this, we both longed for this. Yeah, neither of us we sure that we had feelings for one another, but we had the same feelings of need, want and loneliness. _'Coffee?' _One word and here she was. In my arms. I didn't care about tomorrow, neither of us did. We would make the most of tonight, deal with the rest in the morning. She stayed, 'cause we had tonight and didn't care about tomorrow.

Wherever You Will Go – The Calling

I could feel the blood seeping out of the wound in my chest, the crack in my skull made it hard to keep my eyes open. I had gazed for what felt like forever into her beautiful hazel orbs before I could no more. I had told her everything through that gaze. My eternal love would stay with her forever. She knows that if I could I'd stay with her; go wherever in the world she would. I know she would let my life live on through our love. I will never be forgotten as long as she was stood on this earth. If I could get through this I would, I would do anything to stay with her. I don't care how it started, I don't care that it was a drunken night… the one that lead her to become pregnant with my child. It was due in a couple of months, a little boy. I was so happy; finally I could have my dream… I would be a Daddy. No longer though. Between Jo and my little boy, I would live on and he would keep Jo together. I was never going to be completely gone from this world; I would be with her wherever she went.

Just the Way You Are – Bruno Mars

I turned when the doors opened and the music started playing. She was a beauty queen, dressed in crisp white, a fresh contrast to the deep red flowers she held in her soft hands. The crystals shone off the lights, on her vale, and her eyes sparkled fresh loving tears. Her make-up was beautiful yet simplistic, it made her hazel eyes shine bright with love and happiness and her features looked even more simplistic. Her hair was wavy and natural, just the way I liked it. She was perfection, I don't care what anyone else might say, but to me she was just that. Seeing her face I knew that I wouldn't change her for the world. Happiness and ever-lasting love filled my gut as she reached the end of the aisle and took my hand. Tears sprung to my eyes as we said our vows. It was beautiful, simplistic and it fitted us beautifully. I would never tire of telling her how much I loved her. I've been waiting for this day for a lifetime, and I'm glad that she's the one I'm sharing it with. _'Do you, Josephine Danville, take thee McCanna Taylor, to be your lawfully wedded Husband?' 'I do.' 'And do you, McCanna Taylor, take thee Josephine Danville, to be your lawfully wedded Wife?' 'I do.' 'I know pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride.' _She is most definitely amazing, just the way she is.

If You're Not the One – Daniel Bedingfield

I knew that I was falling in love, I was just in denial. I couldn't figure out the most important thing though; _who?_ Who was I falling in love with? But then she went and held my hand. I knew it. We were made for each other, we fitted perfectly together. When she was happy, so was I, when she was sad, so was I. I'd only felt this feeling once before… Claire. But it's over 10 years since I lost her and now, now I could move on. I'd had closure. I was dreaming of Jo, dreaming of her becoming my wife, I needed her… when she wasn't there I missed her so much. I would go back to the old Mac Taylor. The one I was before she turned up in my lab. She was the one I wanted, but I couldn't understand why I couldn't tell her. My best bet was that I feared of her relationship with Russ… would she push me away? Well, I'm going to find out… if she says no, I can run. Retreat to my trusty shell, if I'm not made for her then why does my heart tell me that I am? I need her & I want to share my life with her… so, here goes.

Bittersweet Goodbye – Kylie Minogue

They gave me a few hours. A few more hours to live in this world, to breathe the air. Shot through the lung, apparently un-repairable. My time is fading and I know when morning light comes, I will be gone. This world has given me so much; it's painful to accept that it will soon be over. I'll be leaving the people I love, even the ones I hate. My Momma… she's going to have to bury her only child, she says I'm still her little girl. Tyler and Ellie are going to have to bury their Momma… I kinda hoped it would be like that, but not this early on… I wanted to grow old and see the world age with me. Russ… he still says he's in love with me, that he would have changed, but I'd moved on. I'd moved on with the only man that I could now dream of being with, of loving. They're all waiting outside, final heart-breaking goodbyes have been said. There's only one left to say. But neither of us are ready for that, I don't think we'll ever be ready. It's not right… it's not fair. He's lost the two women that he's ever really loved. I promised him that I would stay with him forever, yet even though I know it's breaking him to be here now, he still stays. He whispers to me to wait for him, and I know I always will. He will wait until his time; I know that, we both know that. As he holds me tight he whispers his promises; promises to adopt and look after Ellie, to look out for Tyler, to try his best to not close himself off once again. It's going to be hard for him, but I fear I will only be able to watch him slowly break from afar. I will be powerless. I just tell him to not think about the future for these few hours. I wish I could go back, make up for the time I'm going to miss with him, but that can't happen. This is our bittersweet goodbye, at the dead of night and I won't see him past the morning light. As I fade he sings me a lullaby and then… then I'm gone. I know he'll remember me when I'm away.

Our Song – Taylor Swift

A vacation. Never would I expect to see Mac Taylor on a vacation. The sight makes me laugh. We hired a convertible, both wearing sunglasses as the Miami sun beat down on us; the radio blaring country songs that I love and well, he's kind of growing on them. We had been down here for 2 weeks and I have to say he looks a lot different to when we left. We had half a week left of our honeymoon and so his appearance would become even more relaxed. His once short military styled hair had grown, showing the curls that had been hiding there, and he had a gorgeous tan. There was a little stubble and only suits were worn in the evenings, much to my pleasure. There was a set of new country songs playing on the station I was tuned into when one song came on. It was the first song on our wedding night and had been claimed as our song… except he had written a much more personal one just for my ears. It brought back memories of the two of us, our first meeting, first lunch, hotdog, first real date, first kiss, first night, first love confession, proposal, wedding night… All of our mistakes were there and we knew that we would have many more, just like him not kissing me on our first date, but our love for one another made up for the petty mistakes. I felt the old napkin in my pocket and smiled to myself; there lie the lyrics to the song he wrote for me and as if he sensed my thoughts he reached his hand across, leaving one on the wheel, and held my hand smiling lightly. So many memories shared between the two of us, all wonderful but far too many to mention.

You're Still The One – Shania Twain

20 years we have been together. He's till the one I love, and I'm still the one he loves. 20 years today we got married. It was our second marriage for us both, but it felt like it was the first time. We weren't exactly young at the time, now I'm 62 and he's 69, yet I will always run to him if I need someone. It was from day one, do doubt. I felt love and he showed it me. He never trapped me like Russ did, instead we kept each other close enough but not restricted. People had their doubts, but not us. No, we're as strong as ever. Tyler and Ellie have grown up, both giving me grandchildren along the way, and now, Louise, mine and Mac's eldest of two is pregnant with the first grandchild with both of our bloodlines. Our two children were miracles and so will our grandchildren. Once upon a time we had both given up on growing old with someone and now here we are; celebrating with our friends and family. We know we won't be around for another 20 years, but we don't care. We're growing old together and that's all that matters. We've made it, we knew we would. We belong to each other, the only one that each of us will ever love and he's the only one I would want to kiss goodnight. He's still the one, the one I want for life.

**If you liked them let me know and I might do some more with different songs. Please tell me what you think! Thanks, Beth xx**


End file.
